1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting unit having a gas pressure regulating apparatus adapted to be mounted between a gas cylinder containing a fuel gas and a gas burner apparatus for domestic and camping use, which connecting unit includes a first portion adapted to be mounted to a gas cylinder, and a second portion adapted to be mounted to a gas burner apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fuel gas stored in such gas cylinders is generally butane which is stored at a pressure of about 4 bar (58.0 psi) or propane which is stored at a pressure of about 16 bar (232.0 psi). At the end user, e.g. a gas-fired grilling apparatus, the pressure of the fuel gas must be reduced to about 28 millibar (0.4 psi) or 30 millibar (0.44 psi), respectively, whereby the mass flow of the fuel gas is limited to about 1.5 kg/h (3.3 lb/h).
In order to achieve these reductions and limitations, gas pressure regulating apparatuses or devices, respectively, are used which are coupled to a respective gas cylinder in a gastight manner, and which are connected to the end user, e.g. the burner apparatus of a grilling device via a conduit for the pressure-reduced gas which is mounted to the gas pressure regulating apparatus.
Commonly known gas pressure regulating apparatuses at gas cylinders of the kind set forth above feature various drawbacks. Among others, the gas pressure regulating apparatuses, i.e. especially their housing with the gas inlet and gas outlet stubs, are designed in such a manner that they project laterally from the neck portion of the gas cylinder. In the case of an incorrect transporting or an incorrect storing this now leads to the danger of a bending of certain parts resulting in a deformation and also a leaking at seals, and, furthermore that the housings can become entangled and get generally damaged.
In order to lift and to transport a gas cylinder coupled to a gas pressure regulating apparatus, which gas cylinders feature as generally known a considerable weight, the gas cylinder must be grasped by the person handling same, which grasping proceeds due to the shape of the housing of the gas pressure reducing valve preferably by a grasping of this housing. Because the housing of the gas pressure regulating apparatus is not suitable for handling, it may get damaged.